Lost Souls
by Yami ChaosGem
Summary: FF7 and Inuyasha Crossover! Aeris is reborn into a wolf hanyou after her murder by Sephiroth! Pairings- Aeris Cloud, Kag Inu,Kikyo?.love triangle, no threesomes unless i get requests for it BUT you have to guess which 2 men its with! evil laughR
1. Default Chapter

Hi All!  
  
I havent written in a uber long time! @_@ So I am restarting a fic that I uploaded a long time ago. And I plan to make this version A LOT better! Ok I do not Own FF7 OR Inuyasha! I can only wish!  
  
Chapter One-  
  
'Alone. That's what I am. I was suppost to die that day. Not meant to live. I have changed, for better or for worse.I have no clue. Everytime I awake it seems all hell breaks loose. Why couldn't have I done more. Why couldn't I tell him how a really felt?'  
  
The young wolf hanyou was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of leaves rustling and a vauge echo of voices. She hid behind a low laying bush.  
  
'Damn. Why now?! I have had enough fights with humans and demon alike  
since I was born into this damned world. '  
  
"Damn it Kagome, shut up winch! I am tired of hearing you and shippo complain! All I have heard since we left the village..' I am hungry, stop being so mean ya dah ya dah' Do you think I care?!"  
  
A harsh male voice came from the trees; the hanyou took a deep breath. 'He is a demon, or a hanyou dog at least. Also he is smells strong of human female and slightly male. Odd..' Inuyasha walked into the clearing. There was an odd slience, like before he came here there was a was between emotions. The scent of depression is fresh, and so was the smell of blood.  
  
"Kagome stay back now! Don't come till I tell you!" Inuyasha looked around and saw a noticable trail of blood leading to the side of the clearing. He began to follow the trail cautiously.  
  
'No.please don't let him see me. *wince * Damn I guess my arm still is  
bleeding, damn those human villagers. Why do they have to attack me?  
All I did asked for a loaf of bread in exchange for a gold coin.  
Bakatare!'  
  
The hanyou tried her hardest to conceal her wounds. But it was to late. She felt a slight tug on her hair and then a massive jerk. She was being up rooted from her hiding place by her hair! She let loose a slight whimper, but what spoke to him most about her were her emerald green eyes. They were full of saddeness and loss. Inuyasha saw her arm as it started to bleed profusely. He sat her down gently. ( I know strange but it works)  
  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough" Inuyasha said in a near  
whisper ( ok the few pervs who read this don't get any funny ideas!)  
" Please I have a close friend named Kagome, she can help you heal. I  
will ask her to. Kagome please come here."  
  
"Wasn't the female you were just fighting with?"  
  
"Yes but that's normal for us."  
  
The surrounding area started to becme fuzzy and burry. The hanyou girl fell into a limp pile. Though she could hear faint voices and slight pressure on her wound.  
  
"Its not pretty but if we get her Kaede's we will be able to keep her  
alive."  
  
She fell into a deep sleep, not a calm relaxing one, but instead an  
intense nightmarish hell. But then in the terrible torment she saw  
him, the one that she loved. Though she won't ever see him again. Then  
all went black.  
  
I am finished with chappie. I hope ya'll like it! Sorry for the  
cliffie review if I should continue! Thanks! I know Inuyasha is  
actting a bit strange but you will see why laterz! Promise then it  
will seem more normal! 


	2. Chapter 2

Well Hello again! Some of ya'll seemed to enjoy this fic so far. Here is a little 411 on me and the fic. My nickname is Aeris and I love Inuyasha and FF7! Well I know in the last chapter Inu seemed sorta outta his cocky pissy attitude when he met the wolf hanyou but you will see why in this chapter. O and '..' Is personal thoughts of Aeris! P.s I don't own InuYasha or FF7!  
  
Inuyasha walked a careful and watchful step when returning to the village because it seemed the hanyou have a flash of terror in her eyes when the village was mentioned earlier. He felt the glaze of kagome focusing on his back. At this point he would have turned around and yelled at her for being stupid, but he remembered he was carrying the hanyou. All he could do was think of all the insults that he could.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes wench? What is it now? Am I not doing something right now?"  
  
"No, I was just wondering, why you wanted to help this girl out so much? Does she remind you of yourself somewhat?"  
  
"Feh, stupid females and feelings. I want to do one nice thing and you gotta thing I have a soft spot or some shit like that."  
  
Shippo was silent through this conversation and trip home. He just didn't feel right speaking or even standing up for Kagome. Though he was young he did know when to shut up and let the adults talk amongst themselves. Something caught his eye about the new companion they had come across, it wasn't the long brown hair that flowed like silk, or her eyes that glowed. It was her smell. She wasn't like the other demons they had come across, she had an exotic, strange aura around her. It was smiliar to Kagome's but so much more sad, and repressed. She didn't look Japanese either. Shippo decided that he would discover her past.  
  
' Dream: She could feel warm thick blood being pumped from her gaping hole in her chest. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Cloud. That's all she could think about. How she longed to see him again. As she felt the life draining out of her , she saw her favorite memory of her travels with Cloud. It was late one night when she noticed the tall blonde had walked off from camp; she decided to follow him. She didn't bother to put on any clothes, since heck she didn't expect for him to see her. She gingerly wrapped into a blanket and tip toed after him. (p.s THEY are in tents! She doesn't sleep out side in underwear! She has her own tent)  
  
Cloud heard light hesitant food steps behind him, being the "spikey headed moron" he was he decided to walk to the near by lake. He stopped just as he reached the waters edge. He saw a shadowy figure, but what stood out was the green glowing eyes. It was Aeris. Often nights he would watch her sleep, and wonder about what she would look like without her clothing. Such strange thoughts seemed to cross his mind when she was around. Though he did wonder how such a small , shy woman cause the former member of SOLDIER to change him into a better person. If that what he really was now? He had a plan.  
  
Cloud took off nearly all of his clothes and armour, except for his pants. He laid his other garments near Aeris's hiding spot actting like he didn't notice her there. He went on to lay on his back and close his eyes. His breathing became light and shallow, just like it would be when he was sleeping.  
Aeris cautiously walked up to the blonde warrior's side and gazed down on him. His rugged face seemed almost angelic in the pale light of the moon. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet fragrance of the night and the forest. When she opened her eyes she saw cloud, standing infront of her. Her breath was swept away by a forceful deep kiss from Cloud. Startled and shocked at first,but soon she started to kiss back. Cloud glided his tounge over Aeris's lips requesting entrance, and was rewarded. Cloud placed his hands on Aeris shoulder's and then moved their way down underneath her blanket. A strong blush came across Aeris's face.  
  
Aeris couldn't make it out well but it seemed Cloud had an extra tinge of red to his as well. Cloud undid Aeris bra (for better lack of words that's what she is wearing along with underwear, she isn't a nudist ya know!) and allowed the garment to fall. Aeris ran her hands across Cloud's broad chest and then headed down to his belt buckle. For some reason undressing him came with ease, it was almost erie. As almost on que Cloud aided Aeris in disrobing from her other pieces of clothing. ( not that she had much to get rid of eh?) Also as if being possessive and not wanting any one else to see her he slowly lead her into the lake. Of course leaving the blanket back with all the other discarded objects. The next couple hours burred into a passion filled dream almost.  
  
Later That night...  
  
The two laid under neath the blanket curled in Aeris's tent. When Cloud though she was finally sleeping, he gently layed her down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you Aeris, I don't know if you can hear me but I do. And Someday I hope to hear those words from you." Of course she wasn't asleep she was simply spellbound. As much as she wanted to respond she knew terrible events were upon them, and if she expressed her self to him would hurt him even more. But she was confident that he knew that she had given the most precious gift she could, her virginity. And with that was how she hoped he knew her feelings.  
  
(Sorry that was like a dream in a dream sorry!!!) End Dream  
  
"Ooo, where am I?"  
  
"Inuyasha! She is awake!!" A familiar voice said, though she didn't know the person well she knew the voice belonged to the one called Kagome.  
  
"Feh, About time she had slept for a week. Looks like she is healed. I don't think her wounds were that serious" She could hear a smirk cross his face, "Maybe she was having a good dream, eh?"  
  
'Could he have heard me talking in my sleep or is he bluffing. I can already tell he will be bothersome person. But I can help but think he has something in common with me. Perhaps he was persecuted also for being a hanyou, not wanted by humans or demons alike.'  
  
Aeris sat quietly, in the corner of Kaede's hut. Inuyasha walked in and gave her a nearly sad look.  
  
" Who ever you are, I am sorry for my rudeness" Inuyasha paused it wasn't like him to swallow his pride exspecially for a stranger." I heard your whimpering in your sleep. I know you have been hurt like I have. The hate from demons for being hanyou and from humans for just being different. It's an axiom we all face."  
  
As Inuyasha was about to turn to leave , he felt a hand land upon his shoulder. He saw the wolf hanyou forcing the strength to stand.  
  
"Yes I have been hurt and I thank you, My name is Aeris. I am greatly in debt to you all. Thank you."  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you bothering her! Get out!" Kagome seemed to show up just the conversation ended.  
  
"NO WENCH! I was just checking on her . Its been a damn week she can wake up and start doing something useful!  
  
' I have a feelings times here will be interesting.if that's what you can even call it.'  
  
Ok Chapter 2 done. I hope ya'll liked it! Next there will be some action!!! Yesh! Lets just say a certain wolf demon wants to visit and Aeris gets to show off some skills! Yippe! R&R please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Hi ! Well I am glad all who have reviewed like the story so far! Also about the Aerith/Aeris name thing, they are both right. One is the original Japanese name and the other is the American version. Also sorry about the wench misspellings. It seems my computer wants me to look dumb or something. Well on to the chapter! Also I don't own Inuyasha or FF7!  
  
Inuyasha sat in one of the oldest and grandest trees in the forest. He had come to know this tree quite well. This was the tree Kikyo has pinned him to for fifty years and then her reencarnation freed him. Inuyasha had a habit of loosing track of time when he was here, maybe because this tree put him into a dream like trance. Who knows? There was one topic that was nawwing at the hanyou, and it was where the origin of the female hanyou ,Aeris was. She didn't smell like that flea bitten mut Kouga, no not one bit. Mainly she smelt of her own blood. And possibly tears. Inuyasha noticed while she was sleeping she would utter the word, cloud. But not like a way Kagome would like when she would fall asleep after seeing the movie about spiders, or something stupid. But Like it was a name of someone or something important. Who knows.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a soft voice came from below," Sorry to bother you but Kagome asked me to come find you. Which wasn't hard but you look like you are in a deep train of thought." She paused, hesitant to see how he would react to her interrupting such deep thoughts," I am sorry for bothering you."  
Aeris began to walk off a suddenly she appeared. Inuyasha smelt a strong scent of fear on her. He decided to have a little bit of fun, just to test her.  
  
"Aeris, well now that you have throughly ruined my personal time , I think you owe me something. How about we have a fight. Not for anything just to see if you can stand up against me. But probably not, since you are a female, and a weak looking one at that."  
  
Though Aeris was a kind, gentle hanyou she still had pride. That comment was an insult and she didn't like it. The smell of Aeris was almost a complete turn around, though she still had the deep aroma of depression, she was quite frankly pissed now. Aeris tied her hair back into a tight pony tail with a pale pink ribbon she had always seem to have, and then decided to take Inuyasha up on his ridiculous offer.  
  
"Fine, I will fight you. Now come down here like a real demon and face me, or perhaps are you a coward?" a smile crept onto Aeris's lips as she said this, because simply she knew how he would react."Or is poooor whiddle Inuyasha not able to fight with out his team? Can you not survive by your self?"  
  
These words made Inuyasha's blood boil. Not only did she imply he was a coward, but a coward who could not take care of himself with out some HUMAN to hold his hand. Inuyasha lept from his perch and stood in front of Aeris. He knew his little plan had worked. Inuyasha raised his hand to, pat Aeris on the head?! This action confused her a great deal. He was suppost to try and strike her. A confused look wiped her face clean of the confident smirk she had earlier.  
  
" I had ya going didn't I? I just needed to see if you had any back bone in you." Inuyasha began to walk off with a confident smile,but a pissed off Aeris didn't find the joke so funny. She grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and slammed him into the ground behind her.  
  
As Inuyasha picked himself up from the ground and wiped the mud from his eyes he saw a rather cheerful Aeris. ' Man this girl has mood swings like a pregnant lady or a P.M.Sing Kagome.'  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "THAT was for tricking me into thinking you were a nice person for a week and then pulling a mean joke on me! O and to prove I am not a weak female. You are just a stupid jack ass! AND a rather ugly one at that!" Aeris continued to yell as she walked away from an even more mad Inuyasha. Aeris was so distracted she didn't see the dust storm tornado in front of her. ( Gee how could you miss that)  
  
"OUCH! WATCH IT!" Yelled a deep male voice from the whirling wind. The wind drifted away to reveal Kouga the leader of the local wolf tribe.  
  
"NO you watch it you over grown mutt!" Aeris growled. "Your one to talk hanyou." Kouga smirked," But for a hanyou you are rather attractive, I don't think I know you."  
  
" Read my lips, GO, TO, HELL you pompus airhead!" Aeris said as to preceded to walk on by the wolf. Inuyasha watched this little scene with delight. He wasn't alone there is another person who though Kouga was a moron! He decided he should step in now, the last thing he wanted was Aeris and Kouga to end up hurting each other and he would take the blame.  
  
"Hey Kouga, leave her alone, why don't you go find a girl that suits you. Like Naraku? Or maybe a whore. She is Kagome's friend, and I bet Kagome wouldn't like to know you were harassing her." Inuyasha thought he had done well.  
  
' Damned hormone filled men.'  
  
"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU ARROGANT MORONS!" As soon as Aeris has said that she kicked both of them in their faces and began to drag them back to the village. "Wait still Kagome hears what went on, and you both know you deserve it, and IF you disagree I will show you both again I am not a weak female! GOT IT!"  
  
The two men were content on staying alive for at least another day so they remanded silent. Inuyasha seemed to go back to his train of thought like earlyer.  
  
'Hmn..she is a strange one, but I think she is ok. I think we can depend on her to fight, wait. DAMN HER. Miroku or Shippo won't shut up later about this. Great just perfect. Feh bitch.' As soon as Aeris got to the edge of the village she yelled to Kagome," Hey I think I found the two village idiots now!" And after that all that could be heard was laughter, the occasional sit, and then the ever raining stream of curses here and there. But it seemed the wolf hanyou was fitting in great.  
  
"Wonderful, I do wonder if she has any memories of me, because I ended her life once and shall do it again, except I will make it more fun for me. Right Naraku?"  
  
"Certaintly.."  
  
Ooooo A sorta of a cliffie! I hope you like the chapter. I promise the next one will have some effort put into it! R&R about any ideas you have! O and I will put another chapter up in a week, I have finals this week so it means cramming all the information I was suppost to learn ! LOL Thanks to who all reviewed! Ja Ne!  
  
p.s if you can guess who is after Aeris you get a free cookie and cup of sake! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all I told ya'll a week and here it is! Ok I have had many questions about this fic. Yes Sephiroth is in the story, of course. I couldn't do a FF7 fic without him! Cloud will show up VERY soon. And Aeris is very moody... she will show more of her natural calm and sweet self when she meets Cloud again! Sorry I took the first version of this fic down and never updated it. But how it was going it was going to be lame , and writers block..Sorry now on to the fic! P.s I don't own FF7 or Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Kagome had to leave back for her time" the hanyou paused," See that well over there Aeris? Well she lives in the future, and and its all very complicated."  
  
Inuyasha sat on the roof of Kaede's hut trying to think on ways to explain Kagome's situation without confusing himself much less Aeris. Though he didn't notice Aeris had crept over to the well and looked inside the deep cavern.  
  
'This looks and smells like the hole I awoken in years ago..and before awakening the last memory I have was of.'  
  
Aeris gasped her chest, as a sharp stabbing pain rain through her heart. Her breathing became labored and rough. Her grimace was almost painful just to see. She knelt by the wells entrance and began to whimper. Inuyasha walked up behind Aeris and laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Keep your hands off me now!" Aeris hissed and took hold of Inuyasha's pants leg. She attempted to stand but was unsuccessful and fell back into the well. Because she had ahold of Inuyasha and ended up pulling him in also.  
  
"DAMN IT WOMAN I WILL END UP KILLING YOU OR MYSELF!" Inuyasha screamed before they both disappeared into a bright purple light.  
  
The two hanyous landed in a jumbled pile, but all in all unharmed. Inuyasha breathed in the familiar scent of the well house. Inuyasha heard an unfamiliar male voice coming from the house. It wasn't that pathtic Hojo, or Sota. This voice was older more mature like of Inuyasha or Kouga. Stupid wolf feh. And the new scent was strong and light also. Oddly enough it seemed as Aeris knew this scent. Because once she caught a hint of it she lept from the well.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha caught a look of Aeris outside his jaw hit the ground. She..she .looked HUMAN?! Her ears, tail, and claws were gone. She still had her lond brown braided hair and glowing green eyes but she looked human!  
  
"What the hell?! Aeris? Why are you like that now?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Because I want to." Aeris pointed to her gem that lay tied in her bow. "It's a special thing I have always had, but I found it more useful not to use it."  
  
Aeris strode off and found her way to where she heard Kagome speaking to someone what smelled oddly familiar.  
  
' No, it couldn't be him. There is no way possible. But gods I wish it was him.'  
  
Aeris walked around the corner of Kagome's house ,and then saw him. She tried her best to stay clam as she walked up to Kagome and what looked to be Cloud. The man that Kagome was talking to was blonde with random spikes in his hair, blue eyes that seemed to try and hide secrets he didn't want anyone to know and he was very muscular.  
  
"Ok you go down that street and make a left by the market. And then you should be at the subway. Whats your name?" Kagome asked at she knelt down to tie her shoe, but as she knelt down the young man looked behind her and saw Aeris. He nearly choked.  
  
"Strife." His voice was cold and hard. It seemed to have lost all the tenderness it once held, even if it had only been for her. Aeris eyes weld up with tears. How?  
  
"Is that your whole name? Or is there something your not telling her?" a seer left Aeris lips as she continued her way to them. "Or have you forgotten every thing you ever knew?"  
  
The blonde nearly fell over on himself. It was her! But how? "Aeris. How? I have so much to tell you."  
  
His voice changed, it was stronger,smoother, and tender. "Strife" stumbled over to Aeris. Aeris slapped him. Strife felt the trickle of blood roll down his cheek. He couldn't believe it, she cut him? Strife looked up and saw that Aeris has changed. She now had wolflike ears, a tail, claws and fangs.  
  
" Why did you do that? Aeris? Speak to me! Please!" Strife begged.  
  
Aeris's eyes light up and she ran and held Strife close and ran her hands through his hair. "Its really you Cloud? I am sorry I had to see, to see if you reconized me." Aeris buried her head into Cloud's strong chest and breathed in his sweet aroma.  
  
Aeris reactivated her human appearance. Inuyasha had been watching from the roof, "Damn you emotional twits." He jumped from the roof and landed by Kagome. "Can either of you make up your mind what you wanna do?"  
  
"We could say the same for you Inuyasha" Aeris snickered indicating his situation with Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like that one bit." YOU BITCH!"  
  
And about two seconds later one would hear a "Sit" followed by a loud thud.  
  
The three people who were not eating dirt walked into Kagomes house and sat around the table and then about 5 minuets later Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"So you mean to tell me Cloud, you and Aeris are originally from about three thousand years from the future? And she was killed? But how is she here when she is killed in the future?" Kagome sat in confusion as she fiddle with her cup of tea.  
  
" You can put it that way but , its not entirely like that. See from what I understand that your world scientist think there are other universes and planets with lifeforms. Well that's how it is we lived in a world much like yours with similar technology. I think one day about two years after Aeris died."Cloud paused and bent his head and felt Aeris's hand grab ahold of his." I was flying in an airplane I was caught in an electrical storm that sent me into space and into what I think you would call a black hole, and then after that I woke up in an ally in the middle of Tokyo."  
  
That night the gang decided to stay the night at Kagome's and it was about time to sleep. Aeris lay on Kagome's bed and Cloud decided to join her. He took her into his arms and started to rub her stomach lightly and nuzzled his nose down into her thick silk like brown hair. The pair feel into a restful sleep for the first time since before they could remember.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked in and stared in amazement. "They must really love each other. What do you think Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome, and of course she started to blush. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you..."  
  
HA HA HA A CLIFFIE!!! ^^ Sorry about that! I will update in a week! Promise! Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Glad ya'll like the previous chappies! Disclaimer- I don't own FF7 or Inuyasha.. ;_; tho I would love to.  
  
Chapter 5~  
  
"Kagome, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you. I have found the miracle to make me happy."  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up in hopes that this would be the day Inuyasha would decide to be with her. But like we all know things don't always go they way we want.  
  
"I have found the magic candy to make me feel alive! They are tiny blue things, like skittles. They make me want things like never before."  
  
Kagome was pulled closely to Inuyasha in a strong embrace. This would have been a very pleasant moment ,but she felt something that made her feel sick. There was a bulge from Inuyasha's loose pants. ' O lord this can't be good.' She thought as the bulge continued to increase in size. In Kagome's attempts to excape the strangely nice but yet unpleasant hug she rubbed up against the protruding growth. Inuyasha let loose a low moan.  
  
Inuyasha began to allow his hands to wonder all along Kagome's body.  
  
SLAP!!  
  
"OUCH! That hurts baby. Aww but I think you like it that way!" Inuyasha cooed. Kagome had a brilliant idea. She grabbed Inuyasha and squeezed him tightly. Causing Inu to hiss and then let loose another moan. Kagome giggled. (as always) And then she blushed as Inuyasha grabbed and massaged her chest. Heat ran through her body and made her to want things she never imagined.  
  
This had to stop, it didn't feel right to Kagome ,but it wasn't entirely wrong. She decided to play along. " Oh Inu baby would you show me these magic candies?" Inuyasha led Kagome by the waist into the bathroom and pulled a small package from the medicine chest. Kagome looked at the package in horror.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You ate ALL of my grampa's VIAGRA! YOU HORNY MUTT!" Kagome yelled and watched as Inuyasha blushed, and attempted to cover his lap. " Don't you know what this stuff does? It makes men you can't ya know, get things going. get them going.." Kagome's voice trailed off. Inuyasha eyes grew in fear.  
  
"You, you mean it helps men get it up?" Cloud asked with a smirk. Apparently he was amused with the whole damn situation. Aeris came up behind Cloud and puts her arms around him and began to nibble on his ear. " Aeris I think these two need alone time."  
  
"Right Cloud." Aeris winked. "on three. 1..2...3!"  
  
Cloud and Aeris tackled the pair and locked them in to the near empty closet. About three seconds later the banging of the two trying to excape silenced., but just as soon strange sounds of growling and purring came from the closet. Obviously the medicine was still in effect.  
  
This gave Aeris and Cloud time to themselves.  
  
"Damn I can remember the first time we were alone like this, you thought you were sooooo smart sneaking up like you did." Cloud said as he picked Aeris up and carried her out of Kagome's house and out into the forest. He began running his free hand up and down Aeris's body and threw her hair. Causing Aeris to shiver with delite.  
  
"O yah baby, you thought you were slick trying to fool me you were asleep." Aeris sat up and started to kiss on Cloud's tender flesh on his neck. This making cloud drop to his knees and gently lay Aeris on a soft bed of grass and smirking.  
  
"Ya know I can still teach you some tricks."  
  
SORRY this chapter is soooooo short! I have to clean up from the danged holidays. I am writing a lemon chap, for those of you who want to give me your email and I will email it to you. Well I promise next chapt. Will be longer and better. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6 Mornings Light  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or any song lyrics in this chapter.  
  
Aeris woke with Cloud's hot steady breath flowing over her smooth cheek. It was still early morning, with the sunlight just peaking over the trees and began to creep along the ground. She wanted this time to last forever, being with him like this in serene peace and spendor.  
  
The female hanyou felt warm kisses begin at her cheek bone and then trace down to her bottom lip. "Well I see someones awake, rest well?" Aeris soft voice whispered as she beamed towards the blonde haired man holding her tightly.  
  
Cloud pulled Aeris into his lap at he sat up and leaned back against a tree, running his hand through her long brown hair, as it ran in streams down her back. "Yes, the best rest I have had in years, I missed being like this with you. Its been an eterity since I felt this wonderful."  
  
She couldn't help but smile, her heart skipped a beat. "We both don't want it to end but we cannot stay out in our new friend's back yard, though its nicely covered, like this and also it would just be plain rude."  
  
Cloud stood, still holding his lover tightly and began to walk towards the house, and the suddenly paused. "Uhhh Aeris..don't you think I should you know redress? And you as well?"  
  
Looked down and giggled, "I guess, but personally I just love your boxers!" A sly smile crossed Cloud's face as he slid Aeris from his arms, and just as he sat her down he pinched her upper leg. He quickly slid in to his dark jeans, pulling the buckles around his waist and tossed on his t-shirt and all the while watch as Aeris dressed. She was dressed simply, in a blue kimono, with a pale grey shirt under the loose top, somewhat like InuYasha's.  
  
Her slender features shown clearly in the rising sun light, her eyes glowed softly, giving off a peaceful aura following about her. Though her wolf ears and tail seemed to be an odd addition to her, they gave inhanced her beauty none the less.  
  
Aeris silently motioned towards Cloud to follow her towards the house once more; when they arrived to Kagomes's window Aeris lept up and pulled Cloud along with her. They slipped in quietly and crept up to the closet which they had perviously locked Kagome and Inuyasha in. The two captives were in a jumbled mess, with InuYasha's head lying on the lap of his female counter part. It was apparent that they hadn't had as much action as Cloud and Aeris had. Though InuYasha might wake up a bit sore, an overdose of Viagra and have painful after effects.  
  
The sudden intrusion of light into the closet caused the silver haired hanyou to crack open one gold eye and in a sleepy voice to say, "So you think it was funny to lock me in here with this wench?"  
  
Aeris gave a stern look to InuYasha , while curling her lip back in a threatening manner. "You shouldn't adress your mate like that. You are lying through your little hanyou teeth about your enjoyment of being with her," and with that Aeris turned on her heel and went to the window and climbed to the roof. InuYasha sat dumbfounded, a look of confusion was plastered to his face.  
  
"InuYasha, you must understand Aeris is my mate, so to speak as you demons call it, and we have been apart for an agonizingly long time, and I guess she means to really say, don't forget what you have because you could loose her suddenly."  
  
A look of guilt took InuYasha's eyes, as he looked down towards Kagome. "Tell, Aeris, I am sorry and I will treat Kagome better."  
  
Cloud hadn't been told of InuYasha's sad story of Naraku's set up betrayl of him and Kikyo. It seemed the hanyou had forgotten how much he valued Kagome's compainionship and the full fillment his soul felt when she was near by. That was the real reason he didn't enjoy Kagome leaving his time, he would suddenly be alone, kept from her warm eyes by the centuries of time.  
  
Aeris sat facing the west side of the house, becoming even more calmed and relaxed by the suns penetrating rays. She didn't mean to be so brash with InuYasha, but she ment every word of it. After all she could tell they had the starts of a good relationship like hers and Cloud, she didn't want to see InuYasha never to have Kagome know how he really felt. Because she herself wished she had told Cloud she loved him before her death. This was another thing that puzzled her, she knew she had died in her world, but how did she come into being in InuYasha's?  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Cloud said taking a seat by Aeris and then wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling her cheek.  
  
"Was I wrong to be rude to InuYasha, Could?" Aeris's deep emerald eyes glisten in the sunlight as she looked up into Cloud's face.  
  
"No, he understands your feelings, he said he was sorry and he would treat Kagome better. We have been appart for a very long time, it has taken a toll on both of us. Many times I wanted to give up and fade away, somewhat like I was when we first met. I had no reason to do anything except revenge on SOLDIER, but then I would remember our times together and the way I felt with you and didn't want that to totally lose that by regressing."  
  
The blonde took Aeris closer and kissed her lightly , closing his deep ,lipid blue eyes, feeling her lean in further and kiss back. She reluntantly broke the kiss and smiled.  
  
"I am glad we can be together again, it seemed I have been living a half life since then. Does my new appearance throw you off?"  
  
Cloud couldn't resist any longer, her reached up and tweaked the two wolf ears that sat up top her head, ( I know its OOC, but hey I though I should give my fav. Char a warm fuzzy side!) Aeris looked up and blinked for a moment with a confused expression.  
  
"I guess not. Well at least your not pulling my tail." Aeris quickly sweapt her tail beside her to keep it from Cloud since she was bright enough to give him an idea.  
  
"Well well I guess I could do that if you really want." A sly smile slide on to his lips, and slowly opened it into a wide grin.  
  
"O no you don't!" Aeris thrust her hand quickly and pinched down hard, she watched Cloud's face twist with pain. "Ha! Thank Kagome for teaching me this trick! Its called a purple nurple!" Aeris scampered down the roof quickly, then jumped into neighboring tree, holding tightly with her hanyou wolf claws.  
  
Cloud grasped his chest, and then attempted to stand, but fail miserably and rolled down the roof until his hand gaspt the edge. A voice below was laced with amusement.  
  
"Goodness, whats going on here Cloud?" InuYasha looked from the hanging man and the female in the tree, which had an evilish smile.  
  
"Purple nurple." That's all Cloud managed to say as he feel down into the ground below, and hit with a crash into a thorn bush below.  
  
"Damn Aeris you are one cold little bitch, literally. Why did you have to hurt him like that?!" InuYasha said as he walked over to the blonde crawling out of the bushes, his hair messed, and blood trickling down from various areas from his body.  
  
"He was going to pull my tail!" Aeris said defensively as she jumped from the tree and landed on her feet with grace.  
  
"Oh I see, its not your fault you pulled a dirty trick on Cloud." The silver haired hanyou aided Cloud to his feet.  
  
"Well Naraku what is your master plan , that is suppositly will give me and you what we most desire?" A sliver haired gentle man sat in a dark corner of Naraku's castle, gingerly sipping tea, as he settled back with a cocky smile.  
  
"Would it be truly smart for me to tell you all my secrets? Exspecially since we just met? But if you must know I have some interest in a certain miko very close to that mutt, and have some control over her, though she might not realize my full power, when she does I will make her my own."  
  
Sephiroth stood slowly, finshing off his tea and moving over to an open window. "And tell me why this provides any interest to me? I could care less about some priestess tramp."  
Naraku sent the threatening glare towards the sliver haired man. "Do not adress Kikyo as a tramp. The tramps would be InuYasha's new mate and her new friend. Kagome and one called Aeris."  
Sephiroth turned quickly, his mouth opened in shock. "You mean Aeris has stayed with them? She hasn't ran off? How can I kill her again if that hanyou male stays by her side?"  
  
"Simple the miko I control will, destract him for me. She has forgotten her love for him completely, and now all she longs for is his death. But InuYasha is still stuck in the past and cant move on. Therefor you have your chance to get what you want. Then after you deal with the wolf hanyou , you can show InuYasha the path to the underworld, while leaving Kikyo behind for my uses."  
  
Cloud sat on the toliet , with small bandages cover small cuts on his face and arms; Aeris continued to pull leaves and thorns from his mangled blonde hair.  
  
"I really am sorry Cloud, I didn't know you would fall off the roof. Are you mad at me?" Aeris knelt down in front of him ,kissing the tip of his nose.  
"Not really, just ask that you never do that again."  
  
Kagome appeared at the door way with a saddened look. "Aeris, its time to go back, we need to get back to looking for the Shikon no tama." Aeris stood, her face towards the floor, that's right she remembered. She had a new time she belonged to, but Cloud, could he come with her? Would Kagome and InuYasha allow him? Or more importantly would he want to?  
"I know, but." She was cut off quickly.  
  
"Damn it Aeris just bring your mate and come on!" InuYasha yelled as he carried off a bundle of items including a Kagome and the famous yellow backpack.  
"Aeris where are we going?" Cloud stood and followed InuYasha with Aeris.  
  
"Back to my time. My new place where I exsist."  
  
The group stood out side the well house, Kagome slid open the door and lept down the well with her things and was swallowed by a purple glowing light. Cloud stood hesitant and stared at thw well. He was suddenly tossed down the well, soon followed by Aeris and InuYasha.  
The trio disappeared just as kagome did. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reflections and Fear Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any other famous things.  
  
Cloud was engulfed in darkness, the feeling of ice ran over his body. He wanted to move, wanted to speak, wanted to touch, but yet he couldn't. He had lost two people he trusted. Sephiroth, the teacher who saved him, and Aeris the woman who loved him.  
  
Sephiroth had chose his fate, but Aeris had no such chance. He began to feel hot tears to sting his eyes ,as well the feeling of loss fill his body. He wanted her back, she was stolen from him.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Aeris shook Cloud abruptly, wanting to wake him from his sleep like state. The journey through the well had taken a toll on him, causing him to become unconscious. She saw two tears run down his face and his fist clenched. Could he be dreaming?  
  
"Cloud? Are you ok? Come on, its me love." Aeris sat him up and laid him across her lap. She loved the closeness of him once more, her new hanyou form gave her more detail to him. His scent is what stood out the most,hypnotic, sweet, and bold. Aeris saw his eyes to slowly open still glossy from tears.  
  
Cloud snapped to attention when he saw who was holding him. He wrapped his strong arms around Aeris tightly, breathing a sigh of relief before saying, "Aeris, its not a dream, its really you. Where are we now?"  
  
"A hut, where a friend of mine lives. Her name is Kaede and she is a priestess, and she is the one who saved you."  
  
"Saved me? From what?" Cloud sat puzzled, seeing three figures inter the hut. One was Inuyasha and another was Kagome but the third was a short, heavy set grey-haired woman. She was obiviously Kaede.  
  
"I saved ye from the over whelming power of the bone eatters well. I supose ye aren't accustiomed to such power, and I see ye are just like Kagome."  
  
'The old broad sure likes the word ye and ...what does she mean?'  
  
Kaede read Cloud's expression and continued talking. "Cloud, as ye are called are in love with a hanyou, just as Kagome loves InuYasha."  
  
Kagome began to blush furiously and her expression faltered when two voices spoke from behind her. "O I guess Kaede is fed up with all the beating around the bushes Lady Kagome, so the truth is finally out."  
  
The monk smiled brightly but his expression quickly changed when he saw Aeris holding the blonde man. "Lady Aeris, who is this?" A certain amount of distrust could be heard in his tone.  
  
Aeris stood, helping Cloud up and while doing that grabbed his ass quickly, causing him to blush. "Why Miroku, this is my mate. His name is Cloud and we have been together for many years," Aeris looked behind the monk and saw the demon exterminator," O Sango! This is him, Cloud, nice eh?"  
  
The men , except Cloud, began to pout. Aeris felt crowded, she felt the need to have time with Cloud alone for some reason. Kagome noticed the hanyou's expression, understanding it completely.  
  
All exited the small hut, except for Aeris and Cloud. Aeris turned to her golden haired lover and smiled meekly. Her eyes, filled with tears, not wanting to be separated once more by time. It seemed fate desired for their anguish.  
  
"Cloud, this is my time. It is very different from yours and our past. Magic and bloodshed rule this place, not technology and money. My time is centuries before Kagome's ; I know you belong there but I belong here."  
  
Cloud laid his strong hand lightly on Aeris's jaw , massaging lightly. He felt the wettness of a tear roll down the tips of his fingers.  
  
"If you think that being here will keep me from being with you, your mistaken. I belong nowhere, except where you are. If this is where you need to be, I will be here as well." He leaned in, kissing her cheek, taking away her tears once more.  
  
Just as peace finally took them, the roof of the hut split in half, leaving flames along the wake. Aeris jerked Cloud out from the hutt, dodging board covered in flames. She quickly sniffed the air and analyzed it quickly. Female, demon, and stank.  
  
"KAGURA!" yelled InuYasha as he drew the tetsaiguia," why don't you go and die. You know I will get Naraku soon, and your next."  
  
"Pathetic fool, you tend to forget, you're a hanyou, and am a full blooded youkai." Kagura threw a another attack, nailing InuYasha in the hip. A sickening crack rang through the air, along with a stream of curses.  
  
Cloud stood, his eyes began to blow bright red, while rings of blazing fire formed around him. His voice was husky and threating. "Hell fire." A giant horned creature appeared in the sky, his fangs dripping with saliva; he charges forward towards the female wind demon and engulfed her in flames. Kagura was paralyzed, and she felt her innards boil and harden. She was being cooked alive. Finally a scream came from her and then was lost in to the eternal pits of hell as the creature moved towards the ground and dispearced.  
  
All stood in awe, well all except Aeris. She seemed familiar with this attack, and with the last bit of flame smoldered out, Kagura was gone.  
  
"Cloud.... What in the hell was that?" InuYasha screamed from the ground, then wincing in pain.  
  
"Oh it is a commen ablitiy from where I come from, hell I think Aeris's attacks are more powerful than that." Cloud turned to her, a sly smile in place. "Though I do think the power aura of magic in this world makes them even stronger."  
  
"Kagome child, I think ye new friend has more secrets than what we suspected." Kaede slowly walked towards Cloud , studing his face.  
  
"Indeed." A monotone voice came from the air. "I wish to have him for a brother than the hanyou."  
  
"Sesshoumaru." InuYasha growled. "Don't you know he is human?"  
  
"Far from it." Sesshoumaru slipped from the back of his dragon, "I have done some searching and listening about. Naraku has a man in his company who knows these two, and is out for their blood."  
  
Aeris's ears perked interest. "Would you describe this man?"  
  
"I don't know what he looks like, but he does have a similar scent as your blonde friend here." Sesshoumaru didn't even bother looking in her direction, but then quickly turned his gaze towards Cloud. "And you he seems very interested in taking down first. At least he does now..."  
  
Sesshoumaru ripped his face from his skull, revealing it to be a clay mask. He clothes fell from his thin strong frame.  
  
Aeris's eyes grew in horror and fell back, but regained her balance. "Its can't be.....Sep...Sephiroth."  
  
A cold voice dripping with malice shook from the pale man, "Yes, glad you remember. Naraku said Kagura would be a small loss, but the death of all here will be a wonderfull gain."  
  
"Is that what Naraku thinks of his minions now?" an equally cold voice echoed from a black haired female.  
  
"Kikyo, what do you want?" InuYasha spat.  
  
Sephiroth meet eyes with the sad eyed miko, something about them called him to her. 'This is the woman Naraku controls? She obiviously is must to good for him. That can only mean, she is to be mine.' Me moved to her slowly, his heart pumping faster. This was something he had never felt before.  
  
The miko's cold dark eyes looked down the sliver haired man. He seemed so different, so distant. Was she becoming attracted to him? This was something she had ran from, in her life and in hell. She enjoyed her void in her heart, but yet longed for something to fill it.  
  
Everyone watched in awe of this spectacle. Miroku motioned to InuYasha and Cloud to move back slowly, going into the forest. InuYasha lifted Kagome to her back ,Sango Miroku ,Skippou, along with Kaede mounted Kirara and took flight. Aeris took Cloud on to her back and broke into a slient run.  
  
The half dead stood in the center of the village, communicating through their eyes. Kikyo slowly moved towards Sephiroth, looking into his pale face. She took him into a light kiss, closing her eyes and began to feel Sephiroth kiss her back. They broke the kiss abrutly.  
  
"We lost them." Kikyo whispered.  
  
Sephiroth cupped her chin in his hand, looking into her eyes. "Its fine, but I thought you were Naraku's."  
  
"I belong to no one, I do not care what that hanyou spider wants. He shall never have me."  
  
Kikyo was quickly swept up by her soul collecters, and began to drift away.  
  
Sephiroth said in his icy calm voice, "How shall I find you again, when I feel like having human warmth."  
  
"Just call my name, I shall not be far off."  
  
Well I hope everyone liked this chapter, I enjoyed it. I know it seems out of character for Kikyo to fall in love, but she also hadn't had anyone around who really understands how it is to feel to not belong. Now I guess you all might have guessed the love triangle is Kikyo,Sephiroth and since Naraku wants Kikyo it turns into a twisted ordeal. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: FINALLY

Disclaimer- do not own Inuyasha or other famous names in this fiction.

InuYasha continued, now trailing the rest of the group with Kagome on his back. His hip cracked as he raced, his fire rat kimono failed to show the blood spurting from his wound. The mismatched group ventured deeper into the forest, splashes of sun light sprinkled the forest floor. InuYasha leapt over a mass of tree roots, miss-stepping on his landing. He went forward, crashing down into the soft dirt. Kagome yelped, holding on to InuYasha's long silver hair.

"Lady Kagome! InuYasha! Are you two alright?" Miroku stopped short, turning slowly, seeing the couple in a piled mess. Kagome crawled up and off of InuYasha, rolling him over on to his back. He looked usually pale. Aeris sniffed lightly, her eyes growing wide.  
"He is bleeding."

Cloud stepped forward, "Miroku and I will check him over, seeing as we cannot see the wound, it must be under his clothing." He stooped beside the hanyou, scooping him up into his arms. "This way Miroku." Cloud headed behind a large tree. Once he was out of the sight of the girls, InuYasha was laid on to the ground. "Better yet, Kaede, come and examine him, I don't know much about demon anatomy." He walked out, while Kaede walked in. The group waited patiently for what seemed like hours. Kaede came back with a grave expression.

"It is a rather serious wound, he will heal, but only if we find a village to stay in. I do have an idea where we can stay. If I remember correctly, Koga's pack lives near here, and if Aeris could send out a call, he could be here soon."

Aeris grimaced. "Fine, I'll call him."

Aeris pointed her face skyward, calling out into the sky. She finished her call, and then twitched her ears, listening for a reply back. Soon a melody of calls came from a short distance away.  
  
"Someone is on the way here."

Kagome looked around, nervously. "Sango, you know how Koga gets around me; do you think he will back off and let InuYasha heal?" She asked worriedly. Sango walked over by her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"Kagome, I cannot honestly say, but tell him to back off if he becomes a problem."  
  
A blur swept down from the trees, and there stood the wolf Lord Demon Koga. His blue eyes stared at Kagome, his mouth turned up into a smirk. "So you finally decide to dumb the mutt, and go for a real man, eh?"  
Kagome glared. "This is not the time or the place. InuYasha is seriously hurt, and he got that way protecting me. So will you help us get him to a safe place?" Koga looked disappointed for a moment, and then sighed. "Yes, I'll get him."

Kagome let out her breath, which she had been holding. Sango gave a small supportive smile.

Koga stood, holding the limp hanyou. "Lets go, I have a spare bed." They followed him, Aeris naturally weary of the male demon. Soon they came upon the wolf village, the pack members looking at Kagome, and began smile brightly.

A small wolf child giggled, and came running up. "Sister Kagome! Have you returned to wed Master Koga?" Kagome knelt down, her eyes soften, "No, my friend is hurt in battle and we are trying to help him heal, Koga has been nice enough to help us." She stood, seeing Koga motion for her to follow him.

In a small hut, InuYasha lay on a straw bed. "Kagome..." InuYasha whispered, his claws searching in his half consciousness  
"He is seriously hurt, I will have the doctor make up some tonic for him... Kagome, I know you do not love me, and doubt you will ever, but thank you for calling on me when you needed me." And with that he was gone from the hut.

Kagome took a seat next to InuYasha. She held his hand tightly in her own, small clear tears forming. "I am sorry InuYasha, I will help you heal." She lay next to him, feeling his strong arm pull her close to his side. "Don't be sorry....stupid girl."  
Kagome smiled.

Naraku brooded in a corner of his castled, holding a small cup of tea. His eyes glowing red.  
"Sephiroth, come forward." The silver haired man stepped forward. "I thought I asked you to finish off that hanyou and his human woman?" He said in a low voice, hissing from his small, tightly pressed mouth.

Sephiroth frowned. "Is that why you went your witch after me? Kikyo is it? She showed up, interfering with my work." He drew his long sword, a threatening gleam running its blade length. "If it wasn't for her, I would have their heads in hand for you, along with the jewel." He felt a pang of guilt hit is heart, something else he had never had. Kikyo was changing him some how.

Naraku stood, smiling. "I do agree, the woman can be very aggravating. We will search them out at dawn. Rest, feed, do what ever, meet me outside at dawn."

Sorry for the long time it took to post a new chapter, I am sorry. This chapter is short, but it leads into the next, which I plan to be much longer.


End file.
